kite_runner_isufandomcom-20200215-history
Muslims
A Muslim is someone who believes and practices the religion''' Islam'. Like the Bible, Muslims have a holy book called ''Quran. Muslims also follow the teachings and practices of Muhammad, a messenger of God. The word "Muslim" is an Arabic translation for the phrase "one who submits (to God)". Female Muslims are often called "Muslimah".' ' Common Islamic beliefs are that Muhammad is the last and greatest messenger that God sent, Humans are the greatest of all creatures and we are made for one purpose and that is to obey and serve God and the Five Pillars of Islam; the five duties that are expected from each and every Muslim. Faith ' ' Allah '''(pronounced ''Allāh) ''is the Arabic translation for 'God' in Abrahamic religions''' such as, Islam and Judaism. The word "Allah" has been used by Arabs throughout a variety of religions. The word 'Allah' is now mainly used by Muslims and Arab Christians. Muslims believe that "Allah" is the singular and all-merciful deity in the Islamic religion. It is also believed that it is Allah who created everything. In Islamic religions, the sole purpose of one's life is to serve and obey Allah and his commandments. In Islamic Traditions, there are 99 Names of God. Each of these names represent a characteristic or an attribute that Allah possesses. "I''nsha-Allah"'' means 'if God wills'. This phrase is directly quoted by Khaled Hosseini in The Kite Runner ''"You would tell me, nay? ''Inshallah, you would tell me if something happened?" (Hosseini 86) . It is an untranslated Arabic phrase used by most Muslims after stating references from the future. The Quran says that you should never say that they will do something particular in the future without invoking the phrase "insha-Allah" ''in the statement. Another phrase that Muslims constantly say is '''bismillah', meaning 'in God's name' or 'in the name of God'. This phrase is also quoted in Khaled Hosseini's The Kite Runner, ''"''Bismillah!" (Hosseini 116) Geography The number of Muslims have been constantly growing around the world. They have populated a wide variety of countries but the majority of Muslims settle in the Asian and Middle Eastern Continents. ::: List of the largest Islamic Countries *Indonesia *India *Pakistan *Bangladesh *Nigeria *Egypt *Iran *Turkey Muslims in The Kite Runner : This article is about the relation of The Kite Runner ''to Muslims. For Khaled Hosseini's Book, see ''The Kite Runner The novel The Kite Runner by Khaled Hosseini a New York times bestseller relates to this article. This novel is deeply connected to Islamic religions and Muslim traditions. The story of Amir, the protagonist, starts in the capital of Afghanistan, Kabul, a Muslim oriented city. The Amir was raised as a Sunni, one of the Muslim groups that has particular beliefs that differs them to other Muslims. The protagonist's best friend, Hassan, on the other hand is a Hazara this is shown when Assef, an acquaintance of Amir called Hassan a Hazara, "A loyal Hazara. Loyal as a dog" (Hosseini 77). Hazaras are commonly raised to be a''' Shi'a 'Muslim. Some Muslim tradition phrases are also quoted in the book. "''Inshallah, ''we'll celebrate later" (Hosseini 71) Baba, the protagonist's father, was not very religious. He believed that there is only one sin and that sin is theft. He tells this to his son, Amir, " No matter what the mullah teaches, there is only one sin, only one. And that is theft. Every other sin is a variation of theft. Do you understand that?" (Hosseini 19). Baba does not also believe in ''mullahs. He also insults them and he makes fun of them in the book, "Then I tell you," Baba said " but first understand this and understand it now, Amir: You'll never learn anything of value from those bearded idiots" (Hosseini 18). '''Mullahs '''are teachers of the Islamic religion. They are educated about the theologies of Muslims. Mullahs are typically chosen to be leaders in mosques.